Typical Sasuke
by totallyloud
Summary: Sakura wants to go to the mall but Sasuke doesn't want to go. So she thinks of a plan that will make Sasuke go. 'Typical Sasuke' she thought. [oneshot! SasuSaku]. R&R please...


**A**/**N:** My first one-shot! So maybe it's not that good but bear with me..ahihi and please review!! Tnx…here it is…..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Typical Sasuke**

**-totallyloud-**

"Sasuke, please?"

-

"No."

-

"C'mon!" the pink-haired girl whined and rolled on the bed. "There's nothing good to do here!"

-

"Then go out." Sasuke stated lazily lying on the edge of the bed. They were in his house, bored to death.

-

"That's what I am telling you for the past 30 minutes! Let's go to the mall!" she sat up and started shaking him, pleading.

-

"I meant, go out for yourself." he said coolly again.

-

Sakura frowned at him. "What? By myself?! I can't go there by myself!"

-

"And why not?"

-

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and turned around. "Well..." she smiled mischievously. "Okay, Fine! If you don't want to come I'll find someone else to come with Me." she stated.

-

Sasuke looked at her. "Hn."

-

Sakura sighed and put her finger under her chin and thought out loud so it was loud and clear for Sasuke to hear her. "Hmmm... Who should I call then? Let's see...Ino?...Nah!" she shook her head and stood up. "She might be in her flower shop, I shouldn't bother her."

-

"Who else? Hinata-chan?...Nah! She might be doing some training..." she sighed and continued.

-

"Tenten? Might be out with Neji..." She frowned and sat back on the bed, Sasuke watching her.

-

_'What is she up to?'_ he thought curiously.

-

Sakura feeling Sasuke's gaze on her hid her grin. _'It's working! Just a little more!'_ she thought and smiled to herself.

-

"Well... the girls are all busy! That leaves me to the guys then!" she wondered out loud, too loud.

-

At this, Sasuke sat up. "What?" he whispered and looked disbelievingly. _'She can't do that?!'_ he thought angrily.

-

Sakura ignored him and went on with her act and brought out her phone. "Maybe I could call Kiba-kun…" she flipped open her phone and dialed.

-

She was about to talk when she was stopped. Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

-

"Hm? What's up Sasuke?" she asked innocently and flipped back her phone.

-

Sasuke just scowled and stared at her like a child.

-

"What?" she asked again. _'Oh I'm so bad!'_ she thought and grinned inside. "Oh! By any chance, do you want to go to the mall now?"

-

There was silence. Sasuke still glaring at her.

-

After another minute Sasuke turned his head away and nodded meekly.

-

"Oh really?! That's great! Yey!" Sakura jumped in joy._ 'I'm so great!'_ she praised her self secretly. _'I so know you, Sasuke!'_

_-_

"You're such a kind boyfriend!" she ruffled his hair.

-

Sasuke frowned even more. He stood up and leveled his head to hers.

-

Sakura stared at him. "What?" she asked.

-

Sasuke just stared at her and suddenly poked her forehead and it made her fall back down lying on the bed.

-

She sat up. "Hey!" she rubbed her forehead and looked at him, only to see his back already facing her.

-

He glanced through his shoulders. "Hn. Be fast." He said abruptly.

-

"Huh?" she looked at him curiously and realized. "Oh! Yeah sure!" she got out of bed and went straight to change clothes. "Wait for me, 'kay?? Don't leave me!"

-

"Hn." Sasuke started walking to the door.

-

"Sasuke! I have some clothes I left here, right?" she called out.

-

"Hn. At the right side." He stated and went out.

-

When Sakura already got change she immediately went out. Sasuke was there waiting, leaning on the wall.

-

She smiled. "Let's go!"

-

Sasuke stood straight and headed near her staring at her intently.

-

-

Sakura looked back at him.

-

Sasuke still stared as he came nearer. It seems that they were having a staring contest.

-

-

And Sakura ended it cause she thought that if they were going to continue this then the mall might already closed when they get there. "Sasuke, why are you staring?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

-

-

Sasuke lowered his head so his eyes were in level with hers. "Hn. Would you really come with that dog-boy to the mall?" he asked seriously.

-

-

"Kiba-kun?" she sighed. _'So that was it!' _she giggled.

-

-

"What?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

-

-

"Well.." she started. "I will really call him if you didn't stop me, but I know you would stop me. So I wasn't really planning to do that." She grinned like a child.

-

-

"Hn. I see." Sasuke poked her forehead again and stood straight. He hid his tiny smile.

-

-

"Hey! Stop doing that!" she whined but smiled too. "So…why did you ask, huh? You were jealous, right?" she pointed accusingly at him.

-

-

He looked at her and put down her pointed finger. "I am. So what?" He stated.

-

-

Sakura was surprised at his straight answer.

-

-

"You …are?" she asked not believing what she heard then she smiled cutely. "Sasuke!" she whispered and motioned him to come closer. "Come here! Come here!"

-

-

Sasuke raised his eyebrow but still obeyed her and came nearer.

-

-

"Closer!" she ordered.

-

-

And when he was close enough, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

-

-

Sasuke touched his cheek and looked at her.

-

-

She smiled cheekily. "Gomen ne, for a while ago! So are you still jealous?" she asked bubbly.

-

-

Sasuke stared and smirked. He caught her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

-

-

"Oh! Sasuke! Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, surprised.

-

-

Then lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips quickly but gently.

-

-

He then looked at her then turned away. He paused. "Not anymore." He answered and started walking.

-

-

Sakura just stared at him and thought and realized he just answered her question.

-

-

_So are you still jealous?_

-

-

She laughed loudly. 'Typical Sasuke.' She thought and smiled

-

-

She caught up with him and grabbed his hand.

-

-

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's not really that good!! But hope it turned out okay! R & R please….


End file.
